Smaller Victories
by Alyaa
Summary: Comment l'équipe a-t-elle passé le temps sur P3X-234 après les évènements de Nemesis ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière les regards échangés par Sam et Jack après leur retour ? Et pourquoi diable Teal'c a-t-il une barbichette blonde ? S/J ship, bien sûr. Texte de bluemoonmaverick.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ndt : pour commencer, je remercie vivement bluemoonmaverick d'avoir accepté avec enthousiasme que je traduise cette histoire. Je l'ai adoré et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !  
Je posterai un à deux chapitres par semaine (il y en a 5 au total) et dans l'intervalle, je transmettrai tous vos commentaires concernant l'histoire à son auteur.  
Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en anglais ou laisser un commentaire en anglais à bluemoonmaverick, vous trouverez sa fic ici : s/8338548/1/Smaller-Victories**

**Quant à moi, je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite en français )**

**Ah ! j'ai oublié de préciser : je mettrai parfois des petites notes entre crochets en fin de chapitres mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lires. C'est juste pour expliquer ou souligner un détail de l'histoire qui pourrait paraître bizarre après traduction ^^**

_**Bluemoonmaverick, if you stop by, a huuuuuge thank you for have alloding me to translate your story! I so do love it! And thanks a lot for your kind answers to my messages! **__**X3**_

**Résumé de l'épisode Némésis : Daniel est sur la touche, coincé à l'infirmerie à cause d'une appendicite, et l'équipe est déconsignée. Après que Jack ait proposé à Sam de l'accompagner à son chalet pour quelques jours de pêche et qu'elle ait refusé, il est téléporté à bord du vaisseau de Thor qui se trouve en orbite au-dessus de la Terre, envahi par des Réplicateurs. Thor demande l'aide de Jack pour détruire les Réplicateurs et Teal'c et Sam se téléportent dans le vaisseau pour y prendre part.  
A la fin, l'équipe conçoit un plan au cours duquel ils détruisent le vaisseau de Thor et s'échappe à travers la Porte des Etoiles du SGC (qu'ils ont téléporté à bord) vers P3X-234.**

_,_,_,_,_

Tous trois jaillirent en désordre de la Porte des Etoiles et chutèrent sur des escaliers grossièrement taillés. Même Teal'c fut incapable de rester sur ses pieds. Allongé en bas, Jack se frotta la tête et marmonna :

« Des marches… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous choisissiez une porte avec des marches ? »

Ils se levèrent lentement, s'assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé et vérifièrent qu'aucun Réplicateur n'avait trouvé le moyen de faire le voyage avec eux. Puis Jack regarda son équipe.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Teal'c fut le premier à répondre :

« Je suis indemne, O'Neill. »

« Je vais bien, aussi. Et vous, Mon Colonel ? » demanda Sam.

« Mmh. » (Il inspecta son propre corps.) « Ouais, je vais bien. Bon, on s'est bien amusé, les enfants. Content qu'on soit arrivés ici en un seul morceau. »

Jack fit un tour sur lui-même, embrassant le paysage familier des arbres – beaucoup d'arbre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Heu, Teal'c, on est où, déjà ? »

« P3X-234. »

Comme Jack se contentait de le regarder, Sam intervint.

« C'est une des planètes que nous avions sélectionnée pour un éventuel Site Alpha. »

« Ah. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas choisie ? Autochtones belliqueux ? Volcans en éruption ? »

« Non, Mon Colonel. Il n'y a rien de ce genre ici, Mon Colonel. En réalité, cette planète a presque été adoptée, même si au final nous avons décidé de l'écarter. »

« Alors d'accord. Bien joué, T. »

« Merci O'Neill. Toutefois, ne devrions-nous pas nous rendre sur une planète habitée et tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'un de nos alliés ? »

« Oui, en parlant d'alliés, comment va Thor ? »

Sam s'approcha de la capsule de stase et vérifia les données.

« Il est stable pour l'instant, Mon Colonel, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut tenir sans assistance médicale. »

A ce moment précis, il y eut un flash de lumière et la capsule disparut. Jack attendit un moment puis regarda vers le ciel.

« Hé ! Et nous ? » (Comme rien ne se passait, il regarda son second.) « Carter ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Mon Colonel. La capsule a peut-être été envoyée automatiquement sur le vaisseau le plus proche de notre position. »

« Et donc, ils n'oublient pas quelque chose ? »

« Ils ne savent peut-être pas que nous sommes là, ou alors, ils ne savent pas où nous nous trouvons. Ou encore, ils sont en chemin. »

Jack gonfla les joues puis laissa échapper l'air avant de se frotter la tête de ses mains, faisant rebiquer ses cheveux. Il regarda Sam.

« D'après vous, ça va leur prendre combien de temps d'installer la seconde Porte sur Terre et de la faire marcher ? »

Elle réfléchit une minute.

« Et bien, en admettant que tout se passe sans accrocs, je dirais qu'ils peuvent la rendre opérationnelle sous trois ou quatre jours. »

« Ok. Dans ce cas, on reste là en attendant. » (Comme Sam s'apprêtait à protester, Jack leva les mains.) « Ecoutez, si les Asgards sont en route, je ne veux pas les manquer. S'ils ne se montrent pas après quatre jours et qu'on ne peut toujours pas rentrer chez nous, alors nous pourrons visiter certains de nos amis. »

« Mais, Mon Colonel, nous n'avons pas de vivres. »

Jack lui sourit.

« Carter. Regardez autour de vous. C'est magnifique, tempéré et nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin juste là. Il y a de quoi vivre sur ces terres. » (Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre.) « Ce sera comme des vacances ! »

Sam regarda Teal'c qui souleva un sourcil pour toute réponse.

Ils entreprirent de repérer les environs et trouvèrent rapidement un large affleurement rocheux à la lisière de la forêt qui leur fournirait un abri adéquat contre les éléments. C'était aussi idéalement situé l'abri offrait une vue stratégique sur la Porte des Etoiles et se trouvait près d'une source à flots nourris qui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack, était pleine de poissons.

Sam et Teal'c n'étaient équipés que de leurs armes et possédaient quelques munitions supplémentaires. Jack, en revanche, avait une pierre à briquet, un jeu de cartes, ainsi que quelques lignes de pêches et des leurres cachés dans les poches. Quand il en tira le dernier objet, il regarda Sam, lui adressa un grand sourire et dit :

« 'voyez, tout ce dont on a besoin. »

Tandis que Jack s'éloignait à la recherche d'un bâton pour sa ligne, Sam se tourna vers Teal'c et murmura :

« Je commence à croire qu'au fond, le Colonel a_ envie_ de rester ici. »

« En effet », répondit-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, pourtant, l'équipe était assise autour d'un feu de bonne taille, à manger du poisson fraîchement pêché et à jouer au poker. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Sam se détendit, reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé et murmura de contentement :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, finalement. »

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent tandis qu'il léchait les dernières traces de poissons sur ses doigts.

« J'vous l'avais dit ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans incident et les trois équipiers retrouvèrent rapidement le schéma longtemps éprouvé par leur expérience commune du terrain. Dans la matinée, ils essayaient de joindre la Terre, puis ils attrapaient et préparaient leur petit déjeuner. Durant la journée, ils se lavaient chacun à leur tour dans la rivière pendant que les autres cherchaient de la nourriture. Le reste du temps, ils tentaient de rendre leur campement plus confortable encore et passaient leurs soirées autour du feu à jouer aux cartes.

Pourtant, à la fin de leur quatrième soirée sur la planète, ils s'étaient tous lassés de cette routine. Heureusement, plus tôt ce jour-là, Sam avait tué un animal ressemblant à une chèvre qui leur avait valu un dîner à la viande. De plus, Teal'c avait trouvé quelques baies, en avait goûté plusieurs et les avait jugées comestibles.

Ce soir-là, donc, reconnaissant d'avoir autre chose que du poisson à manger, ils se gavèrent de viande de chèvre et de baies, et discutèrent de la planète qu'ils tenteraient de joindre le jour suivant dans l'éventualité où la Terre ne répondrait pas. Après un long débat, ils tombèrent enfin d'accord sur Cimmeria, là où ils seraient peut-être en mesure de contacter les Asgards.

Une fois la décision prise, la conversation porta sur la façon dont ils allaient passer leur dernière nuit sur P3X-234.

Sam frotta une poignée de baies et soupira.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer aux cartes, ce soir. »

« Je me suis également lassé de cette activité », ajouta Teal'c.

« Bon, la réception étant vraiment mauvaise dans le coin », dit le Colonel, « la télé est HS. D'autres idées ? »

Il jeta une baie en l'air et l'attrapa avec la bouche.

« On pourrait jouer à Action ou Vérité », proposa Sam.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne connais pas ce jeu. »

Sam se demanda d'où lui venait une idée pareille mais elle décida d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle se tourna vers le Jaffa.

« C'est facile, Teal'c. Chacun à son tour, on se pose la question et on choisit action ou vérité. Si on répond « vérité », celui qui demande peut poser n'importe quelle question de son choix et l'autre doit donner une réponse honnête. Si on répond « action », celui qui demande donne quelque chose à faire, généralement quelque chose d'embarrassant ou de dangereux. Dans tous les cas, si le joueur refuse de répondre ou de faire ce qu'on lui dit, celui qui a posé la question gagne. Et vice versa. »

« Je ne comprends pas le but de ce jeu. »

« C'est drôle. Regardez, je commence. »

Elle se tourna vers Jack.

« Colonel, action ou vérité ? »

Il haussa les épaules et jeta une nouvelle baie dans sa bouche.

« Heu, vérité, je suppose. »

« Ok. »

Sam réfléchit un instant.

« Avec combien de personnes avez-vous couché ? »

Elle se demanda, _franchement_, d'où lui venait une idée pareille mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle était très intéressée par la réponse.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux.

« C'est un peu personnel, vous n'croyez pas, Carter ? »

« C'est le but, Mon Colonel. Vous pouvez toujours refuser de répondre. » (Elle lui lança un regard espiègle.) « Mais dans ce cas, je gagne. »

« Très bien. Quatre. »

« Quatre ? »

« Ca vous pose un problème ? »

« Non, Mon Colonel. Je suppose que je, hmm… Vraiment, seulement quatre ? »

« Ecoutez, j'ai épousé ma petite amie du lycée et j'ai été fidèle tout au long du mariage. Alors oui, seulement quatre. De plus, certains diraient que l'important c'est la qualité, Carter, pas la quantité. »

Teal'c, qui avait retiré le cœur de la chèvre et donnait des petits coups dessus, intervint.

« Sur Chulak, il est également commun d'avoir peu d'amants tout au long de sa vie. »

Jack fit un geste vers Teal'c puis fit face à Sam.

« Voilà. Vous voyez ? Je suis bien entouré. Alors, avec combien de personnes avez-vous couché ?

Sam rougit. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Heu, ce n'est pas mon tour. »

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux et, sentant que la punition de Sam était proche, il décida de poursuivre dans cette voie.

« Oui, et bien, c'est _mon_ tour. Et maintenant c'est à vous que je pose la question, Carter, avec combien de personnes avez-vous couché ? »

La panique commençait à s'installer.

« Vous devez me demander Action ou Vérité. »

« Contentez-vous de répondre à la question, Major. »

Elle décida de changer de tactique.

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment tenu les comptes. »

« Faites-les à la louche, pour moi », dit Jack d'une voix lente et basse.

« Heu, ok. »

Elle réfléchit un moment puis regarda son officier supérieur et grimaça.

« Peut-être 25 ? »

« 25 ! Bon sang, Carter ! »

Jack était sincèrement choqué. Il aurait été moins surpris de découvrir qu'elle était vierge.

« J'étais peut-être un peu déchaînée à la fac », répondit-elle en essayant de garder un peu de dignité.

« Un peu ? » s'étrangla Jack en disant ces mots. « Aux dernières nouvelles, la fac ne dure que quatre ans. »

« Je suis allée jusqu'au doctorat* », dit-elle sur la défensive.

Teal'c les interrompit.

« Major Carter, continuez-vous de penser que ce jeu est drôle ? »

« Peut-être devrions-nous jouer à autre chose », répondit-elle, baissant le regard.

Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Jack, de son côté, regardait son équipier de Jaffa qui traçait des lignes avec le sang de la chèvre sur ses joues et son front.

« Teal'c, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites à votre visage ? »

« J'honore l'animal qui a donné sa vie pour que nous puissions prolonger la nôtre. »

« Heu… Ok », répliqua Jack, étirant le dernier mot.

Sam regarda son officier supérieur.

« Vous êtes méchant », dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Méchant ? Je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis un nounours. Teal'c, je suis un nounours, pas vrai ? »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, O'Neill. »

Teal'c étalait maintenant le sang de chèvre sur ses bras.

Jack l'ignora complètement, focalisant son attention sur son second qui le fixait d'un regard un peu confus.

« Et bien peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas un tel balai dans le cul, je pourrais vous montrer à quel point je peux être agréable. »

« Je n'ai pas de balai dans le cul ! … Heu, Mon Colonel. »

Sam tenta de se redresser, rajusta son tee-shirt et tomba presque dans la manœuvre.

Jack lorgna vers son second. Il commençait à manger ses mots.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez devenue aussi coincée, d'ailleurs ? Manifestement vous étiez beaucoup plus marrante à la fac. »

« A-ha ! Voilà la preuve. »

Elle essayait de pointer son supérieur mais la tâche était difficile étant donné qu'elle en voyait au moins deux.

« Vous êtes méchant. Vous êtes… un… sale… méchant ! »

Elle eut le hoquet.

« C'est pas vrai. Teal'c, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Je crois que vous pourriez résoudre vos différents, O'Neill, si vous embrassiez le Major Carter et que, comme ils disent sur votre planète, "vous en finissiez avec ce binz". »

Ils fixèrent tous deux le Jaffa d'un air choqué. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne dise quelque chose. Puis Jack sourit largement.

« Bon sang, Teal'c. Vous savez que vous avez utilisé de l'argot à la fin de votre phrase ? »

Là-dessus, Sam éclata de rire ce qui amena Jack à glousser avec elle. Elle se tourna vers son supérieur, les yeux mi-clos.

« Vous voulez m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et voluptueuse.

« Ca dépend », répondit Jack de la même voix basse et cependant pas tout à fait aussi voluptueuse, « vous continuerez de penser que je suis méchant ? »

« Et bien, tachons de le découvrir, voulez-vous ? »

Là dessus, elle se pencha vers Jack et tomba aussitôt sur ses genoux, évanouie.

Jack leva les yeux sur Teal'c, un sourire stupide sur le visage.

« 'croyez que je devrais l'embrasser quand même ? »

Mais à peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il tombait en arrière, ronflant déjà avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

_,_,_,_,_

[[ _Dans la version originale de l'histoire, Sam fait d'abord mention du _college_ (l'université) où 4 ans sont généralement nécessaires à l'obtention d'un diplôme. Après la remarque de Jack, elle fait référence à la _grad school_ (toujours l'université), qui comprend des cursus suivis par les étudiants qui poussent leurs études plus loin ou qui se spécialisent dans un domaine professionnel précis (art, sciences, etc.). Ca représente donc quelques années supplémentaires en fonction des filières._ ]]

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai ajouté un résumé au début de l'histoire j'avais oublié que tout le monde n'était pas fanatiquement obsédé par la série au point d'avoir tous les épisodes encrés en mémoire. De plus, si vous appréciez l'histoire (et même si ce n'est pas le cas), j'adorerais le savoir. Dans tous les cas, merci de me lire !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Je les ai transmis à bluemoonmaverick qui est très contente de savoir que son histoire vous plaît !**  
**Bonne lecture !**

_,_,_,_,_

Quand Jack reprit conscience, il remarqua trois choses. Premièrement, il faisait jour, deuxièmement, il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et troisièmement, quelque chose de lourd et de chaud reposait sur son torse. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait.

« Oh ! » grogna-t-il, posant sa main contre son front en fermant les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit en les rouvrant le figea. Une crinière de cheveux blonds reposait au niveau de son bas-ventre.

« Merde », murmura-t-il.

Jack essaya désespérément de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit mais rien de vint. Rapidement, il parcourut la forme tranquille de son second. Elle avait l'air de respirer, ce qui était bien. Plus important encore, elle était complètement vêtue.

« Carter. »

Jack tapota son épaule. Rien.

« Carter », dit-il un peu plus fort, poussant un peu son bras.

Toujours rien.

« Carter ! »

Il la poussa plus fermement et elle s'éveilla, alarmée.

« Qu'es… ? »

Elle releva la tête, gémit et la laissa immédiatement retomber. Pile sur l'entrejambe de Jack.

« Hou, Carter, ça a beau être flatteur, j'insiste pour aller dîner d'abord. »

Sam releva lentement la tête, nota sa position et se leva d'un bond.

« Oh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Mon Colonel ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle plissa le front de confusion puis regarda Jack droit dans les yeux, inquiète.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il grogna et se leva.

« Rien. Pas mangé les bonnes baies, je dirais. »

« Oh, ma tête », gémit-elle, pressant son visage entre ses deux mains. « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la nuit dernière. Vous vous rappelez quelque chose, Mon Colonel ? »

« Heu, tout est plutôt confus, Carter. » (Il jeta un œil au camp.) « Où est Teal'c ? »

Sam regarda alentours.

« Peut-être est-il allé se laver à la rivière ? »

Elle prit sa radio pour l'appeler mais se rendit compte alors que celle du Jaffa était juste à côté de la sienne. Elle opta pour une approche moins sophistiquée et plaça ses mains en porte-voix.

« Teal'c ! »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

Jack farfouilla dans ce qu'il restait du feu de camp lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange parmi les cendres. Il retourna le morceau et comprit qu'il s'agissait des restes du cœur de la chèvre. Il eut une vision de Teal'c entrain de mettre du sang sur son visage.

« Carter, Teal'c ne vous a pas semblé agir bizarrement hier soir ? »

Elle gonfla les joues.

« Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas grand-chose. » (Un souvenir lui revint soudain.) « Attendez ! Je me rappelle qu'il a parlé d'honorer la chèvre… ou, hmm, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Exact… »

Jack descendit à la rivière, Sam sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive du petit cours d'eau, Jack s'agenouilla.

« Là, l'herbe est piétinée. Il a du descendre le courant. »

« Vous pensez qu'il s'est évanoui quelque part sur sa route ? »

« Peut-être. Mais rappelez-vous qu'il ne dort pas vraiment. Avec Junior qui lui tient compagnie, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir comment les baies ont pu affecter sa physiologie. »

Sam eut l'air sceptique.

« Mais pourquoi se serait-il éloigné du camp ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait ? Pourquoi s'est-il peint le visage avec du sang de chèvre ? Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était tout à fait lui-même hier soir. » (Il soupira.) « Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut le retrouver. Prenez vos affaires pas moyen de savoir jusqu'où il est allé. »

« Voulez-vous que j'essaye d'ouvrir la Porte ? »

Jack réfléchit un moment.

« Allons chercher Teal'c d'abord. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait partir sans lui, de toute façon. »

Les deux officiers saisirent leurs vestes et leurs armes tactiques et suivirent la piste laissée par Teal'c la nuit précédente. Après avoir marché plus d'une heure, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du Jaffa. Ils furent cependant en mesure de suivre ses traces étant donné qu'il était resté le long de la rivière et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas essayé de dissimuler ses empreintes. Après une heure supplémentaire, Jack ordonna une halte afin d'attraper de quoi petit-déjeuner et de se reposer un peu.

« Bon sang, où est-il allé ? » s'interrogea Jack en sortant sa ligne de pêche.

« Et à quoi pensait-il ? » ajouta Sam.

Jack soupira.

« Il ne pensait pas. Aucun de nous ne pensait. »

Jack lança sa ligne à l'eau et grimaça. Au cours de leur marche, la quasi-totalité de la soirée lui était revenue, tout jusqu'au moment où Sam l'avait traité de méchant. Et il n'en était pas sûr mais il était possible qu'il l'ait embrassée. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris il y pensait – à ça et à d'autres choses – de plus en plus souvent ces dernières années. Mais s'imaginer en train de le faire et le faire vraiment étaient deux choses radicalement différentes. Le faire aurait été franchement stupide. Elle était sa subordonnée, après tout, sans compter qu'elle était sa cadette de seize ans.

Sam regarda son supérieur du coin de l'œil tout en préparant un petit feu pour le poisson. Il était d'humeur épouvantable et elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que sa dernière remarque était pour elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour en arriver à s'endormir sur lui ? L'avait-elle allumé ? Elle espérait que non mais elle était consciente que c'était tout à fait possible. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps, en dépit du bon sens, qu'elle était extrêmement attirée par son supérieur. Au début, cela avait été purement physique. Mais à mesure qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, elle avait été irrésistiblement attirée par l'homme plein de compassion qui se cachait derrière la façade bourrue. Elle soupira. Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis les trois dernières années – des doutes à l'amitié en passant par le respect réciproque. Elle espérait n'avoir pas tout gâché la veille au soir.

Jack soupira. Après avoir mangé et rangé leurs affaires, ils poursuivirent leur marche le long de la piste. Environ trois heures plus tard, ils étaient à bonne distance du camp mais encore loin de se rapprocher de Teal'c. Sam commençait à se faire du souci.

« Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? »

« Je l'espère », répondit Jack.

Lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Teal'c aurait du retrouver ses esprits à l'heure qu'il était et être sur le chemin du retour vers le camp.

Sam remarqua un buisson plein de baies au bord de la piste.

« Mon Colonel, regardez. »

Elle s'agenouilla près du buisson et inspecta les tiges. Plusieurs baies avaient été cueillies.

« Merde. Il continue de manger ces fichues machins. Inutile de se demander pourquoi il ne revient pas. »

« Mon Colonel, s'il est toujours sous influence et continue d'avancer… où qu'il aille, on ne le rattrapera peut-être jamais. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Même un Jaffa ne peut tenir éternellement. On finira par le rattraper. » (Il regarda Sam.) « Mais ça peut prendre du temps. Comment ça va, vous ? »

Elle sourit.

« Bien, Mon Colonel. Continuons. »

Ils marchèrent encore pendant une heure et demie à travers la forêt lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit aisément reconnaissable d'une chute d'eau. Soudain, le sol s'effaça devant eux, la rivière tombait par-dessus bord en une magnifique cascade. Regardant par-dessus la petite falaise, ils aperçurent un superbe bassin d'eau clair plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

« Oh ! On dirait le paradis ! » s'exclama Sam.

Jack se montra plus pragmatique.

« Je crois que je vois où la piste reprend, en bas. Voyons si on peut trouver un moyen de descendre. »

Avec précaution, ils se frayèrent un chemin sur la falaise. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les empreintes de Teal'c repartaient du bord de l'étang et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, loin de l'eau.

Jack regarda le ciel, puis à travers l'ouverture au-delà de l'étang, cherchant à déterminer le temps de soleil qui leur restait. Sam, de son côté, regardait l'eau avec convoitise. Il avait fait chaud et humide durant leur marche et elle n'avait pas pris de bain depuis la veille au matin.

Elle leva finalement le regard et découvrit celui de Jack posé sur elle, un petit sourire au visage.

« Ok », dit-il, « mais juste pour deux minutes. J'aimerais faire quelques kilomètres de plus aujourd'hui et il ne faut pas qu'on soit mouillé quand la nuit tombera. »

Sam sauta presque de joie et commença immédiatement à enlever sa veste de combat et son treillis. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, Jack se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait probablement se retourner. Après trois ans passés sur le terrain ensembles, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que l'équipe n'ait vu des uns et des autres, mais ils tenaient tout de même à préserver une illusion d'intimité.

Jack retira également tous ses vêtements excepté son caleçon et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sam plonger dans l'étang. Il était à la fois soulagé un peu déçu de découvrir que ses sous-vêtements étaient noirs plutôt que blancs. Il la regarda un moment nager sous la surface de l'eau cristalline. Seigneur, elle était tellement belle. Elle avait toujours été grande et mince mais avec le temps, elle s'était aussi beaucoup tonifiée. Etonnamment, pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu de ses formes.

Elle refit surface et l'interpela.

« Vous venez, Mon Colonel ? »

_C'est ce qui va arriver si je continue de vous regarder_, pensa-t-il. « Elle est comment ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Froide ! » répondit-elle.

Ah, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il sauta et fut sidéré de découvrir à quel point elle était glacée.

« Bon Dieu, Carter ! C'est gelé là-dedans ! »

Elle rit et l'éclaboussa. Il plongea immédiatement sous la surface et tira son pied vers le bas, entraînant sa tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il refit surface, elle l'éclaboussa à nouveau. Alors qu'il fonçait sur elle, elle poussa un cri perçant et tenta de s'éloigner mais il l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il avait prévu de la couler mais quelque chose attira son attention et il stoppa net.

« Carter, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le cou ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même en essayant de voir sa propre nuque.

« Ne bougez pas », dit Jack en attrapant ses deux épaules. Il l'obligea à pencher la tête et fixa la trace noire sur sa peau blanche.

« Et merde. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Maintenant. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des sangsues. »

Sam ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le bord de l'étang et à s'extirper de l'eau. Jack était juste derrière elle. Alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, elle nota qu'il avait lui aussi des traces noires sur la peau. Elle nota également que son caleçon mouillé ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Elle rougit et se détourna aussitôt.

« Vous savez comment retirer ces choses, Carter ? »

« Oui, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle en en détachant une de son abdomen. Elle essayait d'occulter le fait que son supérieur était indéniablement bien appareillé.

Sam passa plusieurs minutes à retirer les sangsues qu'elle put trouver sur son propre corps. Quand elle eut fini, Jack l'obligea à se retourner et commença à les enlever de sa nuque, de son dos, de ses jambes. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta et dit :

« Enlevez vos sous-vêtements, Carter. »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« On doit s'assurer de les avoir toutes enlevées. Vous vérifiez devant, je vérifie derrière. »

« Oui, Mon Colonel. »

Doucement, elle passa les mains dans son dos, détacha son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point le situation était embarrassante et pourtant intime. Avant de se laisser emportée par cette pensée, cependant, elle baissa le regard et vit une sangsue sur le côté de sa poitrine. Elle la retira avec une plainte de dégoût.

Elle fit rapidement glisser sa culotte et fut soulagée de ne pas trouver d'autres traces noires. Alors qu'elle allait se rhabiller, elle sentit les mains de Jack sur ses hanches.

« Tenez-vous tranquille », dit-il calmement.

Jack s'agenouilla et Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles comme elle réalisait qu'il examinait son postérieur. Elle le sentit retirer une sangsue de sa fesse gauche.

Il soupira.

« Ecoutez Carter, ça va vous paraître vraiment bizarre mais pourriez-vous écarter un petit peu les jambes ? »

A présent, elle était cramoisie tant elle avait rougi mais elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et changea de position. Elle ne put retenir une suffocation lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, haut à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, à la jonction de ses fesses.

Il se redressa et souffla.

« Désolé. Je crois que je les ai toutes eut, ceci dit. »

Elle se dépêcha de remettre ses sous-vêtements.

« Bon, ben c'était humiliant. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Ecoutez, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir honte. » (Il ferma les yeux quand il réalisa de quoi ça avait l'air.) « Vous savez ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, vous allez pouvoir prendre votre revanche. »

Là-dessus, il se tourna et tomba le caleçon.

Elle enleva rapidement plusieurs sangsues de son dos et de ses jambes. Bien qu'il n'en ait aucune sur son postérieur, elle passa un temps considérable à vérifier pour être sûre. Si par hasard elle apprécia la vue, hé bien ce fut tout simplement un bonus. Juste comme elle allait annoncer qu'elle en avait terminé, elle l'entendit marmonner : « Bordel. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il grogna. « J'en ai une sur ma… Fais chier ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il se tourna presque vers elle mais y repensa à deux fois. Il lui cria après par-dessus son épaule :

« Oh, vous trouvez ça drôle, Major ? »

« Un peu, oui. » (Elle commença à glousser plus fort.) « Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? »

« Très drôle », répondit-il.

Il la regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule.

« Et ne me tentez pas. »

Elle rit encore plus fort.

« Arrggggh… Bordel ! » hurla-t-il en retirant la sangsue de sa partie la plus sensible avant de la jeter par terre.

Il réenfila son caleçon, se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa échapper un gros soupir.

« Rhabillons-nous et retournons à la piste. On a encore quelques heures de soleil. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera Teal'c avant qu'il ne fasse noir. »

Ils marchèrent deux heures de plus mais ne trouvèrent jamais Teal'c. Cependant, ils passèrent devant un autre buisson presque toutes les baies avaient apparemment été ramassées. A ce moment-là, malheureusement, le ciel commença à s'assombrir et Jack décida que c'était la nuit. Heureusement, ils avaient emporté deux poissons avec eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que les empreintes de Teal'c s'éloignaient de l'eau.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis près du feu où grillait leur poisson, la joue reposant sur ses genoux, Sam repensa aux évènements de la journée. Elle songea que les choses auraient probablement été différentes si c'était Daniel ou Teal'c qui s'était trouvé avec le Colonel.

« Est-ce difficile pour vous d'avoir une femme dans l'équipe ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement le feu.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si le Colonel n'aurait pas préféré avoir un autre homme au sein d'SG-1 plutôt qu'elle.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'il ne réponde et elle se demanda si elle l'avait offensé.

« Tout dépend à quoi vous faites allusion », dit-il enfin.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et il poursuivit, les yeux toujours sur le feu.

« Honnêtement, les évènements d'aujourd'hui était un peu pénibles, avec les sangsues et tout. » (Elle rougit rien que d'y penser.) « Non pas que ça me _dérange_, bien sûr », sourit-il, « mais j'ai eut l'impression que vous étiez un petit peu gênée. »

Après un moment, il ajouta :

« Et je suis sûre qu'aucun de mes subordonnés hommes n'a jamais proposé de m'embrasser. »

Sam sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui était revenue par petits bouts durant la journée. Manifestement, ils étaient revenus au Colonel également.

Il quitta le feu du regard et lui fit face, retrouvant tout son sérieux.

« Mais à la fin de la journée, il n'y a personne d'autre que je voudrais avoir à mes côtés, Sam. N'en doutez jamais. »

Là-dessus, il s'étendit à côté du feu et ferma les yeux.

Sam considéra un instant ses mots et se détendit un peu. Elle aussi s'allongea près du feu. Et tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle murmura : « Merci, Mon Colonel. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Sam et Jack se réveillèrent aux aurores, déterminés à repartir au plus vite. Ils étaient tous deux très inquiets pour Teal'c, cependant aucun d'eux n'évoquait son inquiétude à voix haute. Désormais, ils n'avaient plus de poisson et sans la rivière dans les parages, ils furent forcés de partir sans avoir pris de petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu'ils suivaient la piste laissée par le Jaffa, ils parlaient peu, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Alors que la matinée avançait, Sam se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Mon Colonel, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on est observés ? »

Jack regarda alentours.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué. »

« Peut-être que je suis parano. Mais ça me semble presque trop calme. »

« On pourrait faire un jeu », dit Jack avec un sourire en coin. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Très drôle, Mon Colonel », répondit Sam.

Le fait est qu'elle avait pas mal réfléchi à cette soirée. Après un moment, elle décida de percer l'abcès et posa la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'ils avaient joué à ce stupide jeu.

« Mon Colonel, à ce propos… »

Jack la coupa.

« Ecoutez Carter, ne vous souciez pas de ça. On était tous un peu détraqués par le jus de ces baies. »

« Non, Mon Colonel. Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais curieuse à propos d'une chose que vous avez dite. »

Il la regarda, sourcils levés, et elle poursuivit.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez couché avec quatre femmes. Votre femme était évidemment l'une d'entre elle, Kynthia une autre… »

« Oh, merde », dit-il. « Je l'avais oublié, celle-là. Merci de me l'avoir rappelée, Carter. Vous êtes sûre que je dois la compter ? »

Sam s'étrangla.

« Ben, si on ne compte pas les coups d'un soir alors autant que vous le sachiez, mon score décroît de manière significative. »

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face sans s'arrêter de marcher, son sourire en coin de nouveau sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela parle en votre faveur, Carter. »

« Bref, » dit-elle rapidement, « j'étais juste curieuse de savoir qui étaient les autres. »

Jack continuait de marcher.

« Une fois de plus, Carter, c'est un peu personnel, non ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

« Exact », répondit Jack, lâchant le mot avec méfiance.

« Et c'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas ? Parler de leurs vies personnelles ? »

Il soupira.

« Très bien. La première était ma petite amie d'avant que je ne rencontre Sara. La seconde, une femme que j'ai fréquenté quand Sara et moi avions rompu, après la fac et avant qu'on se marrie. Puis Sara, bien sûr, Kynthia… »

Là, il regarda son second avec insistance.

« Et ensuite… »

Il hésita. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de discuter de Laira avec Sam, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

« Laira ? » demanda Sam.

« Ouais, Laira. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Sam rassembla son courage et posa enfin la question qu'elle voulait vraiment poser.

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

Jack s'arrêta brutalement et fit face à son second. Il la regarda un long moment et elle sut que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Juste au moment où elle allait s'excuser, il dit :

« Non. »

Il se détourna et reprit sa marche, puis demanda par-dessus son épaule :

« Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? »

Sam reprit sa marche également, restant légèrement en arrière.

« C'est juste que lorsqu'on a enfin réussi à ouvrir la Porte vers Edora et qu'on a été en mesure de vous ramener… on aurait dit que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment rentrer. »

Pour dire la vérité, Sam avait été dévastée par la réaction de Jack envers elle quand elle était arrivée sur la planète. Elle avait travaillé jour et nuit pendant trois mois pour le ramener et tandis qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'avait abandonné au milieu d'une phrase pour étreindre une autre femme ; Laira. C'est à ce moment précis que Sam avait compris que ses sentiments pour son supérieur étaient bien plus profonds que ceux d'une relation professionnelle et qu'ils impliquaient quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance physique.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour », répondit-il doucement.

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta :

« Aucun d'entre vous. » (Il soupira.) « J'étais frustré et déprimé quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas atteindre la Porte. Je savais que ça pouvait prendre des années avant que j'ai une chance de rentrer, si cette chance se présentait un jour. Après un moment, je me suis juste décidé entre continuer à renâcler et accepter la vie telle qu'elle était sur cette planète. » (Il haussa les épaules.) « Laira était gentille et me tenait compagnie, et j'en avais terriblement besoin à ce moment-là. »

Comme il disait ses mots, il comprit soudain que c'était Sam qui lui avait manqué le plus. Il avait utilisé Laira pour essayer de combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et il savait désormais pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler d'elle avec Sam. C'était comme s'il l'avait trompée avec Laira, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles, même s'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas être ensembles. C'était trop complexe. Il secoua la tête et décida, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il en venait à ses sentiments pour son second, qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

« Bon, ça suffit avec ma vie sentimentale. Je veux en entendre plus à propos de vos années à la fac. »

Il lui décocha un grand sourire.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, son P-90 prêt à faire feu.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Jack continua d'avancer.

« Arrêtez Carter, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer si facilement. »

« Non, Mon Colonel. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai entendu quelque chose. » (Elle tournait lentement sur elle-même.) « Et j'ai toujours cette impression que nous sommes observés. »

Jack s'arrêta et écouta un moment, et bien qu'il n'entende toujours rien, ses cheveux se dressèrent doucement sur sa nuque.

« Oui, vous avez peut-être raison… »

Il venait de lever sa propre arme lorsqu'il entendit un grognement assourdissant. Il se retrouva soudain cloué au sol, une masse énorme de poils et de griffes couvrant son corps.

« Mon Colonel ! » cria Sam.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider, elle perçut un second animal, en grande partie dissimulé par les frondaisons juste au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'elle levait son arme au-dessus de sa tête, l'animal bondit sur elle dans un grondement, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Elle libéra immédiatement le chargement de son P-90 et l'animal tomba mort à ses pieds.

Sam se retourna et découvrit Jack étendu sur le sol de la forêt avec ce qui semblait être un genre de panthère au-dessus de lui qui essayait de le mordre, ses énormes griffes bloquant son torse. Son P-90 était coincé sous la tête de l'animal mais il perdait la bataille à essayer de le tenir éloigné de sa gorge. Sam modifia promptement la position de son arme en tir unique et visa la tête de la panthère. C'était un tir serré, rendu difficile à la fois par la proximité de son supérieur et les mouvements de l'animal, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était sur le point de dévorer Jack. Elle inspira, repéra le bon moment, et fit feu.

Sans un bruit, l'animal s'effondra sur Jack. Sam inspecta la canopée une seconde fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait aucun autre, puis couru au côté de Jack. Il grognait et essayait de repousser le gros chat étalé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il.

« On dirait un genre de panthère, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle en l'aidant à déplacer l'animal. « Il y en avait deux. J'ai tué l'autre aussi. »

Il grogna et s'assit.

« Je croyais que vous disiez qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux sur cette planète. »

« J'ai dit qu'à notre connaissance il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Je doute que nous ayons fait un inventaire complet de la vie sauvage ici. » _Et,_ songea elle pour elle-même, _vous ai-je dit que j'ai sauvé vos misérables fesses non pas une mais deux fois de ces échantillons de vie sauvage ?_

Sam aida Jack à se remettre sur pieds. Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Maintenant dites-moi… »

Elle ravala sa réplique de Madame Je-sais-tout lorsqu'elle vit sa chemise et la tache rouge qui commençait à s'étendre sous son gilet tactique.

« Mon Colonel, vous saignez. »

Sans réfléchir, elle écarta les pans du gilet pour mieux voir la blessure. A travers la déchirure de sa chemise, elle aperçut une petite égratignure sur sa poitrine.

« Vous feriez mieux d'enlever votre chemise pour qu'on puisse nettoyer ça. »

Il la regarda, déconcerté, mais fit ce qu'elle disait et enleva le vêtement. Le chat avait griffé ses pectoraux à gauche. Tandis qu'il examinait la blessure, Sam commença à déchirer une bande de tissus au bas de sa propre chemise.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est une toute petite éraflure. Pas de quoi déchirer vos habits. »

Sam était absorbée par sa tâche.

« Vous ne voudriez pas que ça s'infecte ! Nous n'avons pas d'antibiotiques, ici. » (Tout en parlant, elle fit couler un peu d'eau de sa gourde sur le bout de tissu.) « Vous avez eut de la chance. On dirait que le gilet a subit le plus gros des dégâts. »

« Oooh ! » cria-t-il. « Vous pourriez pas être un peu plus douce, Carter ? »

Bon sang, il était impossible !

« Ne faites pas l'enfant », marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh, d'abord je suis méchant, maintenant je fais l'enfant ? » (Sam tamponna un peu plus fort.) « Aïe ! »

Jack attrapa sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Carter ? »

« Rien. Oubliez ça. »

Sam essaya de s'éloigner mais Jack serra sa main plus fort et la tira à lui.

« Hin-hin, pas si vite, Major. »

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et sa voix était basse.

« A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sam regardait son torse, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Parfois », commença-t-elle, « j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'appréciez pas à ma juste valeur. »

Elle risqua un regard sur son visage et ne vit rien d'autre que de la confusion, alors elle poursuivit.

« Comme maintenant. J'ai réussi un tir impossible en tuant l'animal qui vous aurait tué _vous_, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de me réprimander pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu du danger. »

Elle regarda son visage une seconde fois et vit qu'il s'était considérablement adouci. Enfin, il la tenait toujours fermement et ne disait pas un mot.

Après un moment, Sam reprit la parole, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur son torse et la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

« Et sur Edora. J'ai défié les lois de la physique pour vous ramener et vous… et vous… »

_Et merde_, pensa-t-elle. Elle était dangereusement sur le point de pleurer. Or un Major de l'Armée de l'Air ne pleure pas, ou du moins, pas pour ce genre de choses.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle sentit une larme unique s'échapper et rouler sur sa joue. Mortifiée, elle essaya de baisser la tête mais Jack posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à lever le visage. De son pouce, il chassa la larme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : compassion, regrets… et désir.

« Vous avez raison », chuchota-t-il. « Parfois j'oublie de vous remercier pour toutes ses choses impossibles que vous faites, alors que je le devrais. J'en suis désolé. Mais ne pensez jamais que je ne vous apprécie pas à votre juste valeur. »

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa alors que le regard de Jack passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres puis de nouveau à ses yeux. A l'instant où elle eut la certitude qu'il allait l'embrasser, il marmonna « Venez là » et il passa ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte intime.

_Bon sang_, pensa Jack. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était à un battement de cœur d'embrasser son second. Il avait merdé, sur Edora, il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais su que cela l'avait bouleversée à ce point. _Pourquoi ?_ se demandait-il. A moins qu'il ne compte plus pour elle qu'un simple officier supérieur, qu'un ami. Pourtant elle était jeune, intelligente et belle, il était impensable qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, il avait regardé dans ses yeux, à l'instant, et y avait vu la même envie que celle qu'il avait d'elle. Cela le transportait d'émotion autant que ça le terrifiait. Et bon dieu, elle était à sa place dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, et vite, ou il allait briser plusieurs règles militaires d'un coup.

Il relâcha son étreinte.

« 'z'avez faim ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

« J'suis affamée », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je me demande quel goût a cette panthère extraterrestre ! »

Elle grimaça mais tous deux commencèrent à préparer l'un des animaux pour le manger. En quelques minutes, ils avaient prélevé des morceaux de viandes qui grillaient maintenant au-dessus d'un petit feu.

Jack en prit une bouchée.

« Pas mauvais », dit-il. « Pas bon mais pas mauvais. »

Ils mangèrent à leur faim puis enveloppèrent la viande dans des feuilles afin de l'emmener dans leur périple, ne sachant pas où et quand ils retrouveraient de la nourriture.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la piste, Sam dit enfin à voix haute l'inquiétude qui les tenaillaient tous les deux.

« Vous croyez que Teal'c va bien ? »

Jack fit attention à ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Nous n'avons pas de raisons de penser le contraire. Il a clairement fait tout ce chemin sans rencontrer le moindre problème. On le retrouvera, Carter. »

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures et arrivèrent enfin dans une prairie. A ce moment-là, la nuit tombait et Jack décida que l'endroit était parfait pour établir un camp. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leur second repas à base de viande de panthère, Sam fit le point sur leur avancée.

« Vous savez, Mon Colonel, je crois que les empreintes de Teal'c forment un seul et grand cercle. Si nous poursuivons dans la direction des traces, nous finirons par nous retrouver près de la Porte.

« C'est une bonne chose, Carter, parce que si nous ne le retrouvons pas demain, j'ai dans l'idée qu'on aura peut-être besoin de retourner à la Porte pour obtenir des renforts. »

« Oui, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle.

Il regarda son second et se leva.

« Venez. »

« Pardon ? »

« Venez avec moi. »

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et il la remit sur ses pieds.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un plateau rocheux sans jamais la lâcher. Il la poussa au sommet et pointa le ciel.

« Regardez », dit-il.

Sam leva les yeux et retint sa respiration. Le ciel était complètement dégagé et parsemé de millions d'étoiles.

« C'est magnifique », murmura-t-elle.

Jack s'assit sur la pierre puis s'allongea. Sam se joignit rapidement à lui.

« Regardez », dit-il en pointant le ciel. « On dirait les lunettes de Daniel. »

« Où ça ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il se déplaça de manière à ce que sa tête soit juste à côté de la sienne. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à regarder le ciel et à pointer des constellations de leurs crus dont beaucoup firent rire Sam.

Après un moment, Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Alors, Carter, vous avez réellement couché avec 25 hommes ? »

Elle soupira.

« Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. »

Elle le regarda puis revint à la contemplation du ciel.

« J'ai traversé une phase, après la mort de ma mère, pendant laquelle j'ai fait tout mon possible pour faire enrager mon père. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un temps puis reprit.

« J'ai fait toute sorte de choses insensées. J'ai percé mon nombril, j'ai commencé à conduire des motos, j'ai bu – beaucoup… » (Elle marqua une pause, pensive.) « Et j'ai couché à droite et à gauche. Il est probable que la seule chose que je n'ai pas faite, c'est me droguer. Et malgré tout ça, j'ai réussi je ne sais comment à maintenir mes notes. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Jack.

Sam sourit.

« Eh bien, certaines choses n'ont pas changé. J'aime toujours les motos. Et j'ai toujours mon anneau de nombril même si je ne le porte pas en mission. » (Sam sourit tandis que Jack haussait les sourcils.) « Mais en ce qui concerne le reste, un ami de la famille m'a fait remarqué que la seule personne à qui je faisais du mal, c'était moi. »

Jack réfléchit une minute et l'idée le frappa.

« Hammond. C'est le Général Hammond qui vous a dit ça. »

Sam acquiesça.

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu d'entrer dans l'Armée de l'Air, pas mon père. En faisant ça, il m'a probablement sauvé la vie. »

« Je peux comprendre ça », répondit doucement Jack.

Là-dessus, il posa sa main juste à côté de la sienne. Et si d'aventure leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent un peu, ce fut par pure économie d'espace.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos favs ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise autant !**  
**bluemoonmaverick me charge également de vous remercier ! Elle est ravie de savoir que vous aimez son histoire et que vous la suivez !**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre... Bientôt le dénouement ! :D  
Bonne lecture !**

_,_,_,_,_

Le jour suivant, Jack et Sam marchèrent toute la matinée à travers prés mais en début d'après-midi, ils étaient de retour dans la forêt. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne pénètre à l'intérieur, Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel et fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs nuages s'étaient amoncelés au cours de leur marche et derrière eux, le ciel devenait menaçant.

« Ne traînons pas ici, Carter. Je n'aime pas l'allure de ces nuages. »

Sam se retourna pour regarder aussi.

« On risque d'avoir besoin d'un abri si ça vient par ici. »

« Oui. Et je suis inquiet à l'idée qu'on perde la piste. En avant. »

Ils avaient marché pendant plus de deux heures lorsque la tempête les atteignit. L'instant d'avant, la forêt était paisible, l'instant d'après, un vent fort déchirait la cime des arbres, rapidement suivi par une pluie diluvienne. Jack et Sam furent instantanément trempés. Pire encore, le sol devint boueux et glissant ; il fut très vite impossible de suivre les empreintes de Teal'c. Le ciel gronda.

« Il faut se mettre à couvert ! » hurla Jack par-dessus le rugissement du vent. Il leva la tête : « Ces arbres m'inquiètent ! »

« Oui, Mon Colonel ! » hurla Sam en réponse.

Elle pointa du doigt une zone rocheuse et surélevée à quelques centaines de mètres de leur position.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose, là-bas ! »

Jack n'était pas ravi d'avoir à marcher plus longtemps dans la tempête mais il ne voyait pas d'autre option. Plus d'une fois il avait vu des vents violents arracher de grosses branches et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être écrasé sous l'une d'elle.

Avec précaution, ils se frayèrent un chemin en direction des rochers, glissant et dérapant dans la boue. Alors que Jack se retournait pour dire à Sam de faire attention sur la corniche, le rebord de celle-ci s'effondra sous elle et elle glissa dans une ravine.

« Carter ! »

Jack s'approcha du bord, aussi près qu'il le put, et regarda en bas. Il pleuvait à torrents il ne voyait rien du tout.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il par-dessus bord.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il pria et chercha alentours un chemin praticable. Il n'en vit aucun et pria encore.

Jack enjamba l'arrête avec précaution, à la recherche de prises sur la paroi inclinée, boueuse et glissante. Doucement, il descendit, s'accrochant aux buissons et petits arbres, creusant des trous dans la terre molle avec la pointe du pied. A intervalles réguliers, il s'arrêtait, cherchait Sam et criait son nom. Et comme elle ne répondait pas, plus il approchait du fond de la ravine, plus il était inquiet.

Enfin, la pluie torrentielle se fit moins drue et la visibilité s'en trouva considérablement accrue. Il regarda en contrebas : il s'aperçut qu'il était presque arrivé et qu'une rivière fraîchement formée coulait sous ses pieds. Un petit peu plus loin en aval, il vit Sam, étendue sur la berge, à moitié submergée par l'eau.

« Sam ! » appela-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Jack rejoignit rapidement sa position et sentit ses entrailles se serrer lorsqu'il prit conscience de son état. A priori, il n'y avait pas de sang ni d'os cassés mais il était évident qu'elle était inconsciente. Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres bleues. Les doigts de Jack tremblèrent quand il les posa sur son cou, priant pour sentir son pouls mais il ne sentit rien et une vague de désespoir le balaya.

« Pitié, Sam », supplia-t-il doucement et sa voix se brisa sur son nom.

Il déplaça légèrement ses doigts et le soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il sentit enfin un battement, faible mais bien présent.

Il savait qu'il devait la tirer hors de l'eau mais il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas brisé le dos ou la nuque.

« Sam », dit-il en lui tapotant le visage. « Sam ! »

Elle battit des paupières tandis que Jack continuait de lui tapoter le visage en répétant son nom.

« Arrêtez », marmonna-t-elle calmement. « Mon Colonel », ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Il le lui retourna.

« Vous pouvez bouger les doigts ? »

Sam leva les mains et agita ses doigts pour lui.

« Bien. Et vos pieds ? »

Sam plia les jambes et grogna.

« Où avez-vous mal ? »

« Partout », répondit-elle.

Elle leva une main jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Vous avez décidé de prendre un raccourci par le bas de la colline. Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête et vous évanouir. »

« J'ai froid », dit-elle.

Jack la vit frissonner. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de l'eau et qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit chaud et sec. Le problème, c'est qu'il pleuvait toujours des cordes et que l'abri tant espéré était maintenant loin au-dessus d'eux.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se mit à trembler.

« Je… crois, oui. »

« Venez. »

Jack l'enveloppa de ses bras et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds puis l'entraîna hors de l'eau.

« Rien de cassé ?

Sam fit quelques pas.

« Non, je suis juste endolorie. Et j'ai froid. »

Elle porta de nouveau la main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Laissez-moi regarder », dit-il doucement, se plaçant derrière elle.

Il ne voyait pas de sang mais sentit une bosse en devenir.

« On dirait que vous avez fait du sale boulot avec l'arrière de votre crâne. Vous avez peut-être une commotion. »

Elle sourit.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Mon Colonel. »

Elle s'enveloppa de ses bras et Jack vit la nuance de bleu revenir sur ses lèvres. Bien que le vent soit tombé, il pleuvait sans discontinuer. Jack calcula que Sam était restée dans l'eau pendant au moins 45 minutes et ils étaient à approximativement une heure de la tombée de la nuit. Il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un endroit chaud et sec, elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Il regarda autour d'eux mais ne vit rien du tout au-delà des parois étroites de la ravine.

« Restez ici », dit-il. « Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver un abri un peu plus en aval. » (Il l'aida à s'assoir loin au-dessus de l'eau.) « Et restez éveillée, Major. C'est un ordre. »

« Oui, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle en claquant des dents.

Plus il descendait le ravin, plus la panique grandissait. Lui-même n'était absolument pas en mesure d'escalader, encore moins d'aider Sam à le faire la terre était trop meuble et il n'avait pas de casque. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que des arbres, de la boue et de l'eau, pas la moindre grotte ou affleurement rocheux comme il l'espérait.

Juste au moment où il allait abandonner et retourner vers son second, il remarqua que les parois du ravin s'affaissaient. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, celui-ci s'ouvrait sur une grande étendue plane où les arbres étaient uniformément espacés contrairement au reste de la forêt. Au premier regard, Jack cru voir plusieurs gros rochers éparpillés dans le paysage mais après un examen plus poussé, il se rendit-compte que les rochers étaient en fait les ruines d'une cité dont certaines constructions étaient encore partiellement debout.

« Bingo », marmonna-t-il en retournant vers Sam.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il faisait presque nuit. Elle peinait à rester droite et il se précipita vers elle en l'appelant.

« Suis réveillée, Mon Colonel », marmotta-t-elle.

« Debout, Major. » (Une fois de plus, Jack l'attrapa sous les bras et l'aida à se relever.) « J'ai trouvé un abri, Carter. Il faut juste que vous marchiez un bout de chemin avec moi. »

« Oui, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Avec l'aide de Jack, Sam descendit lentement le ravin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la cité en ruines. Alors que Jack marquait une pause pour chercher le meilleur abri possible, il sentit Sam s'affaisser. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la plus grande construction qu'il put trouver et dont le toit était toujours en partie intact.

Une fois à l'intérieur et à l'abri de la pluie incessante, il l'installa par terre et se mit en quête de quelque chose à brûler. Tout, dans les environs immédiats, était mouillé. Toutefois, il s'aventura plus loin dans l'habitation, il trouva des rangées et des rangées de livres dont certains paraissaient être secs. Il attrapa plusieurs volumes et commença à arracher les pages.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé la bibliothèque, Carter. »

Il regarda son second, inquiet qu'elle ne réponde pas.

« Ne dites rien à Daniel », fit-il en continuant à arracher les pages des livres. « J'espère que c'est le Code d'Imposition et pas les volumes sur le sens de la vie, l'univers et tout ça. »

Aussi vite que possible, il utilisa son briquet pour lancer le feu, entassant les documents au-dessus, encore et encore, y compris des morceaux de ce qui semblait être une vieille table en bois qu'il trouva dans un coin. Lorsque le feu atteignit une taille adéquate, il aida une fois de plus Sam à se lever.

« Froid », chuchota-t-elle ; elle commençait à trembler violemment.

« Je sais », répondit-il. « Il va falloir enlever ces vêtements mouillés. »

Rapidement, il l'aida à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements puis il fit de même. Il l'attira à lui et entoura de ses bras son corps tremblant. Elle était glacée, elle avait la chair de poule. Il l'approcha aussi près que possible du feu et commença à frotter vigoureusement son dos. Malheureusement, son soutien-gorge et sa culotte étaient toujours trempés, ainsi que son caleçon. Jack ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Vous savez, Carter, je déteste avoir à le dire mais ce serait plus efficace si… »

« Allez-y », l'interrompit-elle.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, passa les mains à l'arrière de son soutien-gorge et le défit. Sam leva les yeux vers lui et dit en claquant des dents :

« En temps normal, je vous aurais incité à m'inviter à dîner d'abord. »

Il sourit.

« Partie remise ? »

« Oui, Mon Colonel. »

Elle recula légèrement pour lui permettre de faire glisser le soutien-gorge. Il tomba au sol et il fit son possible pour garder ses yeux sur le haut de son visage.

« Quand on rentrera, je vous offrirai un gros steak, des pommes au four et tout ce qui va avec », dit-il en enlevant son caleçon tout en gardant les yeux rivés aux siens.

Elle fit glisser sa culotte sur ses jambes.

« Il y aura du cheesecake ? »

Elle tremblait si fort à présent qu'elle eut des difficultés à terminer sa phrase.

« Bien sûr. »

Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et la serra fort en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'était qu'un soldat sous ses ordres et qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour lui éviter l'hypothermie. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait développé des sentiments pour elle ces dernières années, sentiments qu'il avait essayé de refouler et qui remontait maintenant à la surface. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses formes douces épousaient parfaitement le relief brut de son corps. Ca n'allait pas être un problème de produire de la chaleur.

« Oh ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Elle gémit presque en disant cela et sa voix atteignit directement le bas-ventre de Jack. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ca m'aiderait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup si vous pouviez éviter de dire les choses de cette façon. »

Il sentit son sourire contre sa poitrine.

« Désolée, Mon Colonel. »

« Ça va. Ca pourrait être pire. Vous pourriez être Teal'c. »

Il était presque sûr qu'elle riait mais c'était difficile à dire tellement elle tremblait.

« J'espère qu'il va bien », marmonna-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et la posa sur celle de Sam.

« Moi aussi, Carter. »

Après une minute, elle dit encore :

« Je suis vraiment fatiguée, Mon Colonel. »

« Venez là », dit-il en l'accompagnant au sol, tout près du feu.

Il la positionna de façon se mettre derrière elle pour la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'endormit aussitôt.

Jack, préoccupé par l'éventualité d'une commotion, la réveilla plusieurs fois durant les heures qui suivirent. A chaque fois, elle se sentait mieux. Malgré tout, il la serrait quand même, utilisant la chaleur de son propre corps pour chauffer le sien.

A son dernier réveil, c'est Sam qui, d'elle-même, se serra contre lui et pour la première fois cette nuit-là, elle se sentit en sécurité. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, le feu brûlait toujours, la réchauffant d'un côté tandis que le corps de Jack la réchauffait de l'autre.

Lentement, elle prit conscience de la façon dont Jack et elle étaient enlacés. Ses bras à lui, enveloppant les siens juste en-dessous de sa poitrine, sa tête à elle, reposant dans le creux de son épaule, et l'une des jambes de Jack était calée entre les siennes. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que c'était là l'étreinte d'un amant et aussitôt, une vague de désir parcourut son corps.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et découvrit qu'il était aussi excité qu'elle. En fait, la preuve de son désir était maintenant pressée contre ses fesses et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle le désirait comme aucun homme avant lui. Lentement, elle prit sa main, l'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa, espérant qu'il saisirait l'allusion.

« Ne faites pas ça », chuchota Jack.

Sam s'immobilisa puis ferma les yeux tandis que la honte l'envahissait. Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point sur la situation ? Apparemment, il ne faisait que son devoir d'officier supérieur en la protégeant de l'hypothermie. Il veillait sur sa subordonnée.

Sentant la tension de Sam dans ses bras, Jack poursuivit, d'une voix basse et rauque :

« Mon self-control ne tient qu'à un fil, Sam. »

Après un instant, il ajouta :

« J'ai passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à essayer de concilier mes sentiments pour vous, mon âge et nos rangs… et notre relation professionnelle. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

Elle laissa ses mots la pénétrer.

« Et si je me fichais de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la serra plus fort.

« Le seul moyen pour que ça marche, c'est que l'un de nous quitte l'équipe. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Pas encore. »

Il avait raison, naturellement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ses rapports auprès de celui avec qui elle couchait. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les lois. Il s'agissait d'intégrité – la sienne, celle de Jack et celle de l'équipe. Et comme lui, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner SG-1.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira.

« On continue comme avant. Et on attend. Parce qu'un jour, Sam, on aura notre chance. C'est promis. »

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme unique glissait sur sa joue. Etant donné la nature de leur travail, elle n'était sûre de rien. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'accrocher et d'espérer, elle le savait.

« Ok », dit-elle enfin.

Il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Après un moment, sa respiration s'atténua et elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il fallu un long moment avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**  
**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, vos fav' et vos follows ! J'ai transmis et continuerai de transmettre vos messages à bluemoonmaverick qui est ravie de l'enthousiasme général suscité par sa fic ! Et moi aussi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_,_,_,_,_

Jack perçut une présence imposante tout près et s'éveilla aussitôt. Il découvrit Teal'c en train de mettre son tee-shirt sur le corps nu de son second qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Teal'c ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête.

« O'Neill. »

Le regard de Jack se posa sur Teal'c puis sur Sam puis sur Teal'c.

« Heu, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« D'après mon observation, après que la tempête vous ait surpris, vous avez fait tout votre possible durant la nuit pour préserver le Major Carter du froid », répondit son ami, stoïque comme toujours.

Jack se demanda si les mots de Teal'c cachaient un double sens mais décida finalement que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est exactement ce que vous croyez, alors. »

Jack se leva avec précaution, toujours désireux de ne pas déranger Sam. Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements qu'il avait eut la présence d'esprit de mettre près du feu pour la nuit.

« Où étiez-vous, bons sang ? »

Le Jaffa se tint droit, la tête haute.

« J'ai fait une randonnée, O'Neill. »

« Vraiment ? Sans rire », dit Jack, sarcastique, tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

« Il semblerait que le fruit que nous avons ingéré présentait des propriétés hallucinogènes. »

« Encore une fois : vraiment ? Sans rire. »

La tête de Jack jaillit du tee-shirt. Imperturbable, Teal'c poursuivit :

« Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai suivi ce qui m'a semblé être l'esprit de l'animal que nous avons tué et mangé. »

Les sourcils de Jack bondirent.

« La chèvre ? Vous avez suivi la chèvre ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Jack rit.

« Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi dingue depuis les années soixante. On dirait que vous avez fait un sacré voyage… intérieur*. »

« En effet. »

« Alors, comment vous nous avez retrouvé ? » demanda Jack en laçant ses chaussures.

« Hier, ma vision m'a guidée jusqu'à cet endroit. J'ai pu trouver un abri contre la tempête dans l'une de ses ruines. Cette nuit, j'ai observé votre feu et je suis venu ce matin lorsque la pluie a cessé. »

Jack plissa les yeux.

« Et c'est quoi ce… ? »

Il pointa la touffe blonde sur le menton du Jaffa. Ce matin-là, pour la première fois, Teal'c sembla inquiet mais Jack n'en aurait jamais le cœur net.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois qu'il pourrait symboliser l'accomplissement de ma randonnée. »

« Votre randonnée. A la poursuite de la chèvre. »

La voix de Jack était empreinte de doute.

« Une quête de vision », dit Sam depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle était assise, enveloppée dans le tee-shirt de Teal'c.

« Bonjour », dit doucement Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et tâta l'arrière de sa tête. La bosse qui s'était formée la veille avait diminué de façon significative.

« Comment ça va ? »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Beaucoup mieux, Mon Colonel, merci. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Jack laissa ses doigts glisser de l'arrière de son crâne à son visage, jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Il lui sourit en retour puis se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une quête de vision, Major Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

Elle se leva à son tour, portant le tee-shirt de Teal'c comme une robe.

« Et bien, je suis sûre que Daniel expliquerait ça mieux que moi mais en résumé, c'est un rituel amérindien au cours duquel une personne entame un périple dans la nature sauvage, toute seule, en quête de spiritualité. La personne est généralement guidée par un gardien, matérialisé sous la forme d'un animal.

« C'est aussi un mauvais film des années quatre-vingt », ajouta Jack.

Sam lui jeta un regard acéré mais Teal'c l'ignora.

« Cela ressemblait, en effet, à une quête de vision. »

« Et où, exactement, cette quête de vision vous a-t-elle menée ? » demanda Jack.

Teal'c le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'elle m'a guidé ici, O'Neill. »

« Ici ? Dans ces ruines en piteux état ? Parce que bien que ce soit un sacré cadeau de « Prompt rétablissement » à Daniel, je ne suis pas sûr que ça valait trois jours de randonnée dans la forêt. »

Le Jaffa lança un regard appuyé à Jack.

« Peut-être n'étais-je pas _celui_ qui devait trouver quelque chose au cours de cette quête. »

Là-dessus, Teal'c tourna les talons, abandonnant Jack et Sam qui se regardèrent fixement.

oOoOoOo

Une fois rhabillée, Sam rejoignit Jack et Teal'c hors de la bibliothèque.

« Alors, c'est quoi cet endroit ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais pas, Mon Colonel. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été découvert quand on a exploré la planète. »

« Rappelez-moi de dire un mot à celui qui était en charge de cette mission », marmonna-t-il.

Tous les trois inspectèrent les ruines un moment mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que divers écrits gravés dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnaissait.

« Bien, je ne vois rien ici qui relève d'une technologie décisive. Je crois que c'est plus un truc pour Daniel. »

« Je suis d'accord, O'Neill. Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à la Porte des Etoiles. »

Ils fouillèrent les abords des ruines et finalement, trouvèrent un chemin qui, selon Sam, partait dans la direction de leur camp et de la Porte. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la Porte était en vue et Jack continuait d'interroger Teal'c à propos de sa quête.

« En admettons que votre quête devait vous mener aux ruines, Tea, je trouve que vous avez fait un sacré détour. »

« Il faut parfois du temps pour découvrir ce qui vaut la peine d'être découvert », répondit-il, mystérieux.

Jack réduisit sa foulée pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Sam. D'une voix basse, il lui dit :

« Vous savez quoi, j'apprécierais vraiment qu'il arrête de parler comme Yoda. »

« Yoda était extrêmement sage, O'Neill », déclara Teal'c, quelques mètres devant eux.

O'Neill grimaça ; il avait apparemment oublié que les sens du Jaffa étaient plus fins que ceux des humains. Sam gloussa.

« Est-ce qu'on essaie de joindre la Terre, Mon Colonel ? Ils ont sûrement tout mis en place. »

« Absolument », répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Tous trois contournèrent leur camp et se dirigèrent droit sur la Porte des Etoiles. Sam composa les coordonnées de la Terre mais lorsqu'elle enfonça le cristal orange au milieu, rien ne se passa.

« Bordel de merde », jura Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Ca fait plus d'une semaine. La seconde Porte devrait être en service, maintenant. »

Jack se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

« Ok, on reste ici pour la nuit et on essaye à nouveau demain matin. Si ça ne marche pas, on ira sur Cimmeria. »

Ils revinrent tranquillement vers le camp et Jack ressortit son matériel de pêche. Bientôt, ils furent à nouveau rassemblés autour du feu, à manger du poisson. Ce fut un dîner calme ; tous trois étaient pensifs.

Quand Teal'c s'éloigna pour faire son Kel'noreem, Jack tendit la main vers Sam comme il l'avait fait deux nuits plus tôt. Elle la prit sans poser de questions. Il la guida à découvert, loin du feu, et s'allongea sur le sol, le regard tourné vers le ciel clair. Sam l'imita, posant sa tête près de la sienne. Ils regardèrent les étoiles pendant un moment avant que Jack ne se décide à parler.

« Voilà, demain, on retourne au boulot. Si on peut dire. »

Sam soupira.

« Je sais. Et je sens qu'il va falloir nous montrer encore plus professionnels qu'avant l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. »

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

« Et nous sommes d'accord avec ça ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Oui. Du moins pour le moment. »

Il passa son bras au-dessus du sien, saisit sa main et la serra légèrement.

« Pour le moment », répéta-t-il.

oOoOoOo

Les trois membres de SG-1 se levèrent tôt le matin suivant, impatients de retourner à la civilisation. Après avoir mangé ce qu'ils espéraient être leur dernier poisson, ils emballèrent le peu qu'ils avaient et rejoignirent la Porte des Etoiles.

Sam entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à ce que rien ne se passe que lorsque l'horizon des évènements se forma devant eux, ils en restèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça marche ! » dit Sam.

« Enfin ! » répondit Jack.

« O'Neill, Major Carter. »

Les militaires se tournèrent vers Teal'c.

« Je crois qu'il serait sage de notre part de garder la confidentialité des détails de notre périple de ces derniers jours. »

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse mention du fait que vous avez ingéré des baies hallucinogènes et que vous avez couru après une chèvre imaginaire à travers toute la planète ? »

Sam n'en était pas sûre mais il lui sembla que Teal'c avait rougi.

« En effet. Pour les mêmes raisons, je présume que vous préfèreriez ne pas avoir à débattre de la manière dont vous avez préservé le Major Carter de l'hypothermie. »

Jack lança un regard en coin à Sam qui rougit légèrement.

« Je pense qu'on peut s'en tenir à cette idée. Un genre de ''ce qui s'est passé sur P3X-234 reste dur P3X-234'' ? »

« En effet. »

Jack et Sam acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Sam tapa le code de désactivation de l'iris et Teal'c et elle s'avancèrent vers l'horizon des évènements.

« Juste une chose », dit Jack.

Il s'approcha de Sam.

« Puisque tout ici va rester confidentiel, … » dit-il à voix basse.

Il prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il espérait ainsi lui transmettre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle et la sincérité de sa promesse qu'un jour, ils pourraient étudier de plus près ce qui se passait entre eux. Il fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'elle répondit avec le même engouement. Sachant qu'il n'était pas près de retrouver une telle opportunité d'embrasser son second dans un futur proche, il mémorisa autant de détails que possible – le goût de ses lèvres, la façon dont ses mains caressaient son dos, la façon dont son corps était pressé contre le sien, la façon dont sa passion reflétait la sienne.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé lorsque Teal'c lança :

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de maintenir un vortex pendant plus de 38 minutes, O'Neill. »

Jack se détacha de Sam mais laissa ses mains sur son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ok ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Ok », répondit-elle, un tendre sourire illuminant ses traits.

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Alors rentrons ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna et traversa la Porte des Etoiles, Sam et Teal'c sur les talons.

The End

[[ * _Jack fait ici un jeu de mots avec « trip ». En anglais, ce mot signifie bien « voyage » mais comme vous le savez sûrement, on l'utilise aussi pour parler d'hallucination quand on a pris des drogues. Il me paraît évident que Jack joue sur ce double sens quand il dit à Teal'c qu'il a fait un sacré « trip ». D'où ma traduction... Elle n'était pas facile, celle-là^^ _ ]]

_,_,_,_,_

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai regardé tous les épisodes de la série les uns après les autres et il m'a semblé évident que quelque chose s'était passé entre Jack et Sam pendant leur séjour sur P3X-234, quelque chose qui a modifié la nature de leur relation et qui est à l'origine de tout le romantisme de la saison 4. Si vous comparez les scènes Sam/Jack au début de Nemesis et de Small Victories (Victoires illusoires), vous comprendrez de quoi je parle. Et même si habituellement je ne fais pas dans le genre 'tension sexuelle' (on n'en a pas eut assez dans la série ?), ça avait l'air de coller. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et si vous en avez l'occasion, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ndt : à la suite de la lecture de cette fic, j'ai re-regardé les épisodes en question et j'adhère complètement à la théorie de bluemoonmaverick. C'est une façon possible d'imaginer la semaine écoulée sur cette planète. La fameuse scène dont elle parle au début de Small victories est une preuve à elle seule qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ils se parlent un peu différemment, se sourient plus ouvertement et de manière générale, ils ont l'air plus détendu. D'ailleurs, cette fois, Jack ne propose pas vraiment à Sam de l'accompagner, comme s'il était entendu entre eux qu'il ne devait plus le faire pour ne pas risquer un « oui » ^^  
C'est ainsi que je vois les choses, en tout cas.**

**Bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire !  
A bientôt, peut-être, pour une nouvelle traduction... Qui sait ?! ^^  
**


End file.
